


Silent Comforts

by PBKayy



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: Another one of my drabbles from my tumblr posted on December 23, 2013





	

I hate it..

I hate it when I’m so close to tears and people ask if I’m okay.

It just gets me thinking.. Am I okay? _No.. I’m not_ I would think. I’m not going to lie about it. I would shake my head and the tears would fall and I would just break down right then and there and I won’t know how to stop myself.

“No, don’t worry. It’s okay. Don’t cry,” they would try to comfort me. But it would only make me go into sobbing fits, trying to stop myself from crying. I don’t want them to see me crying like this if they told me to stop.

_It’s okay. I’m fine. I should stop crying. But I can’t._

We finally get to our own rooms. I’m tired from crying. I don’t even know why I started crying. Maybe I was just too frustrated with everything? Yeah, maybe that’s it. I don’t even know where the tears right now are coming from.

Jongup walks into the room then and carefully closes the door. He stares at me with sad eyes. Like he’s saying he doesn’t like it when I cry. I try to wipe my eyes, try to soak up the tears in my sleeve and Jongup slowly walks up to me and wrap his arms around me. He doesn’t say anything. Only hugs me tighter and sways back and forth ever so sightly.

“It doesn’t suit you when you cry hyung,” and I release a breathy laugh into his shoulder. This is comforting. The silent kind of comforting. I’m tired. I think I could sleep right now being held tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my drabbles from my tumblr posted on December 23, 2013


End file.
